The Good Sister
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Short story. It's Christmas in Woodcrest. For Vicky and Lola, it's the time to remember a year of change and growth for both sisters. During the holidays, it makes both girls think if they can really become closer to each other.
1. the mall

**This is my last Boondocks fanfic so please be truthful and hope you enjoy it, please R&R. I don't own any of the characters accept my daring and spontaneous originals. There might be some grammatical errors and mistakes.**

_Prologue poem_

_Christmas, this time of year_

_Giving presents to people_

_That mean the most _

_Underneath the lore _

_It's capitalism, greed and pride _

_It's a consumerist holiday _

_For corporations to make money _

_And take advantage of people _

**Chapter 1**

Vicky Cortez was sitting in one of the seats at the Woodcrest mall, jaded and drinking a plastic cup of hot cocoa, as she was waiting for her sister Lola and grandmother Helena to come back from shopping for Christmas, it was Christmas Eve, as the mall was packed, she looked at her surroundings to see children happy and content after taking photos with Santa.

This figure was imaginary as he was only used for children to behave themselves before the day, it's impossible for one man to deliver presents around the world in one day, it's a crazy theory to have, she groaned as the hot drink cup was empty so she started to look around the mall, ordinary folk shopping for gifts to give to people that don't even deserve them or cannot afford them on a daily basis.

In today's crap economy, people are still slaves to the corporations that make money from brainwashing good innocent people on holidays such as, Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Black Friday and Groundhog's Day, these occasions were just gimmicks. Vicky couldn't stand this particular holiday as this will be first one without her parents around since the car crash.

The movie Soul Plane 3: The Blackhacking was a terrible movie overall so she had decided to make amends with neighbour Huey Freeman from across the street, the process took three weeks too long because she had to let ago all of that hatred and put it to rest, she needed a friend at that moment that would be on her side.

Vicky realized that she needed a revolutionary partner to spend time with when everybody else is fawning over Christmas. Vicky had gotten over the phase of feelings for him, as she was over it; she was slightly interested in seeing other people in love. Vicky saw her sister Lola acting like a nigga as usual, her grandmother all frustrated and angry, it was the normal atmosphere in the family.

At the corner of her eye, the one the neighbours Tom Dubois was in the mall with his wife Sarah and daughter Jasmine, it was nice to see familiar faces in the mall so she waved at them, as she would have smiled which would have destroyed the world.

"Damn it, Lola, you little sneak" Helena yelled at her in the mall

"G-Ma I wanna know my prezzie" Lola replied

"You have to wait until the morning"

"That's not fair"

"You better get in the car"

"Old hoe" she said as she followed her grandmother

Vicky hated it when Lola disrespected their grandmother, it's was like she didn't even care. Her eyes were reverting to the idea of her speaking on the podium and telling the truth of the true meaning of Christmas, as it really is but she didn't have the guts to ruin this holiday for a lot of people so she stood up from her seat to catch up with her grandmother and sister, walking around the mall to look for a present for their white aunt Sally, who was coming from Chicago to visit for the holidays. The last time they saw Aunt Sally was the funeral of Antonio and Rosa-Rita.

Then, Vicky bumped into Jason Rosenberg, her neighbour and guy that she had been having feelings for; it seemed that he was over Jazmine, as she would like someone different than her likeness so it was understandable.

He smiled at Vicky while wearing his new red and black coat and hat; it seemed at fourteen his hair had grown to his shoulders, as he started to look more handsome. Vicky had gotten over her phase feelings for Huey and decided that Jason was the one that she wanted to be with, as she trusted him within the friendship that they cherished.

They were standing in the mall, gazing at each other, while Vicky ignored the chaos that was her family to pay attention to her best friend in the neighbourhood, she had completely blacklisted Maria out of her life, as her new friend Erica didn't like the way she was dressed, as a revolutionary dress didn't matter. Vicky looked at Jason, as they were walking out of the mall. His parents were waiting for him outside so he didn't have time to waste.

"Hey, Vick, how are you?" Jason said nicely, like a gentleman

"Okay, if you ask" Vicky replied

"I see you staring at the podium for a long time"

"Telling the truth can be hurtful"

"I'm okay to deal with it, you know me"

"I have taught you a lot, young scholar"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone in my area, who seeks knowledge of the world"

"Merry Christmas, Vicky, even if you don't believe in it"

"It's nice to know that someone respects my beliefs"

"At first, you were a big meanie but I start to understand why you are like this"

"Did you listen to Malcolm X DVDs without your parents' permission?"

"It was only one and the man knows his shit"

"Another great black man taken by human nature"

"My parents wanted me to get on the Obama bandwagon"

"Don't do it, Jason...people only vote for him because he is black and it's the politically correct thing to do"

"I learned about political evil and society control from a few people on the streets"

"Good boy, you are learning the ways of a revolutionary faster than Maria"

"Did you send a card to Queens?"

"Jason"

"Yeah, Vick"

"Fuck that traitor bitch"

Vicky exited the mall to get into the car that Helena called 'Brian', it was after her husband, who was their grandfather, she looked at her grandma with a confused look, as she couldn't smile.

The orange haired girl sat in the car, as he grandmother was driving. Her little sister was quiet, as she was on her IPod, an early Christmas present from Aunt Sally.

Their white aunt was wealthy so she spoiled them a lot. Helena was listening to some old jazz music in the back of the car; it seemed that the orange-red haired revolutionary was starting to change emotionally and mentally, as she hadn't done anything politically driven for a long time.

_**A/N: Thanks for waiting since this is my last of my trilogy so the next chapter is coming soon**_


	2. pareparing for the holidays

_**A/N: Here's the second chapter, as it's quite short!**_

**Chapter 2 **

_Christmas, this time of year_

_It's supposed to be with family_

_But it is second to a boyfriend_

_Family is what makes us_

_Stronger than anyone_

_Family is precious_

_Family is home_

_And family is unique in different colours_

Sally was in the kitchen preparing the Christmas meal, as she was a very good cook. Sally was saddened that this was going to be the first Christmas without Rosa-Rita and Antonio which is going to be emotional for Vicky and Lola, they were only girls.

The white woman was preparing the stuffing for the turkey, whilst Helena was putting away the presents, the girls were doing what teenage girls would do like paint nails or talk about boys but it wasn't the case with Lola and Vicky because they were menaces to the public of Woodcrest. Sally was quite tall, lean and thin, as she had a blonde ponytail, blue eyes and was a single woman ready to mingle with the guests that were coming to Helena's for dinner.

"Are you there...Helena?" Sally yelled to call her sister

"What is it?" Helena replied from the staircase

"I need a hand in this turkey"

"Sure, Sall, I'll help out, soon as I finish hiding the presents"

"Thanks"

Nevertheless, Helena came downstairs to help out with the meal; it seemed that spending time with her sister was the thing that Helena valued the most, as she wasn't going to be here for long. The holidays were a great time for the army veteran because she could ooze out confidence in whatever she was wearing for the season. She hated it when Vicky would spoil it and say that Christmas is against what religion to believe and it is a way for businesses to make money off the stupid people would believe that it is a real holiday.

This year Vicky was more calmer than her previous self which will do whatever it could to tell white folks the truth of the government's evil plans, it seems that Vicky has matured and so did Lola, she was no longer focused on causing trouble in the hood but using her skills for the greater good.

Furthermore, in Vicky and Lola's room. Vicky was writing poetry through the computer, it seemed that she wanted to express her inner Rosa Parks by writing down all her political ambitions and dreams in it, it was like a diary. Her private thoughts down in a page, it seemed that staying in Woodcrest did well for some people, like Shanice Brown, a friend in the neighbourhood, she was a leftist freak but with a few talks, she was in different to what political side she was on. Jason was more aware of the world around him, thanks to his parents.

Vicky had mentioned the other people around the neighbourhood. Her sister's gang the WC2 reminded her of Negros Diablos; it was the most radical leftist organization in the world as no one can mess with them.

_I never wanted to go back to the Negros Diablos_

_But they are pulling me back into the life_

_The life excited me_

_The revolution_

_The riot_

_The rebellion_

_It's the life that I have always wanted to do_

_Tell the truth_

_Expose the fakery_

Vicky knew what Christmas meant to her, it was something that made people feel better about themselves. She was spending more time with Lola since she exited WC2 early; she didn't want to be in that group because they left her to get killed at Crystal's sweet sixteen birthday party.

Lola didn't want to associate with those thugs anymore and move onto smarter things in life. Vicky was proud that Lola was focusing on making money the honest way by doing math homework for stupid white kids and black kids who spend too much free time to themselves when they should be studying and being a success in life.

She came into the room strutting, as if she was a gangster. She was well mannered now since turning twelve; it seemed that Vicky might have some influence on her sister.

_**A/N: It makes me feel warm of the upcoming holidays!**_


	3. the confessions of the truth

**_A/N: Here's the third chapter, as it's quite short too!_**

**Chapter 3 **

_Christmas, this time of year _

_It's morning and it's the day_

_Of the holiday _

_Of the season _

_Of the end of another year_

_A sisterhood on the life_

_Will it breathe life or die_

It was Christmas morning, as Vicky and Lola were in the living room looking under the tree to see if their presents were there. It seemed that the girls were excited to see what their Aunt Sally had given them, as she was very wealthy and liked to spoil them in the holiday season.

The orange haired girl opened a present wrapped in black paper for it to be Revival's new album 'Manic Ninja Society', this album was what she was waiting for since Black Flag, the second album. She was a huge fan of Revival, as they were an all-female rock band that talked the truth about politics and society, it seemed that the lead vocalist Raven Anastasi was a threat to Home Security and on the most wanted list for the CIA and FBI for her cutting edge words against the government.

Lola unwrapped her present to get the new Sabrina Debb album, she smiled in glee because the album wasn't out until next week so it was hot off the presses. She was happy that Sally had gotten this gift early or she would have bought the album herself, she had made a lot of money during the year of doing people's math homework for them, even the rich white people, who usually get Asian nerds o do it for them.

The younger girl learned a lot about being twelve, as it had responsibility since she became the leader of the WC2 gang since the homies voted Andre Mitchell out. She looked at Vicky, while she was opening the rest of her presents which contained a lot of turtlenecks and sweaters from all around the world.

"The new Sabrina album is gonna be hot" Lola said out loudly

"It seemed that Sally knew what we wanted" Vicky replied, as she got up

"Where are you going?"

"To the hill"

"To see who"

"Jason, he wanted me to see him"

"Do you like him?"

"I'm a fourteen year old girl. I have no time for love"

"Bye, sister"

"Lola..."

"What is it?"

"If Devon comes at the door, let him say something"

"No way, it's not happening"

"What did you mean?"

"He took me to see Alicia Keys, that uptight bitch"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"The piano shit was gangsta"

"At least you have some sense of awareness"

"Good luck with your orange haired boyfriend"

Vicky left the house, as it was snowy outside; it was still the morning as she walked through the white ground of the coldness outside. Vicky hated the snowy weather, as she felt freezing through her coat and scarf. The only thing keeping her warm was the gloves so she kept on walking to the hill.

Furthermore, Jason Rosenberg was on the hill, as the winter winds were blowing through his hair; he felt that Vicky loved him. His heart yearned for the revolutionary girl since he turned fourteen, he had forgotten that Vicky was still friends with Huey Freeman which was okay with him because he learned that fighting neighbours is not the right thing to do so he felt that in order to fit in with Vicky and Shanice, he had to be aware of the world and it's issues.

Jason waited on the hill while listening to his new collection of songs that his parents got for him on ITunes, it seemed that his metalhead phase was coming through, as he hated stupid rap music like Lil Wayne and listen to material such as Ice Cube, who kept it real in the music, he felt that the closeness he had developed with Vicky was the best thing to happen to him since he moved to Woodcrest. He saw a girl walking through the clearing, as he knew that it was Vicky with her new green coat that her rich aunt got for Christmas. It was beautiful and it looked cute on her.

"Hello, Vicky" Jason said as he held a blue rose in his hand

"What's that?" Vicky replied

"Something that I found in the garden"

"It's nice"

"It's yours if you want it"

"Is it supposed to be my present?"

"It seems that I should thank you"

"For what?"

"Teaching me your ways"

"I'm...grateful...for it" she said as she received the rose from Jason

"I have something for you" he said as he pulled out mistletoe

"Would you...?" she said as Jason kissed her lips under the plant

Jason felt as if he was in love again, he was sure that Vicky was the girl for him and his only friend. She was the only person that truly understood what he was going through, as a struggling teenage boy that was coming to terms with the injustice of the world. She gave him a hug, as it was not in her nature to do so. Vicky had left the hill, as she was walking away from the hill, leaving him with a stern look on his face. He looked through the snow to see that some local children have made snow angels on the ground.

**_A/N: a little bit of Christmas romance to spice things up!_**


	4. the dinner and family hugs

**_A/N: Here's the last chapter of the end of the trilogy!_**

**Chapter 4 **

_Christmas, this time of year _

_It's the problem of being torn apart _

_By beliefs and sisterhood_

_Vicky has to make a choice_

_And so does Lola_

_If they want to be sisters again_

Lola was still in the house helping out prepare Christmas dinner, as it was close to sunset outside. She was setting up the table, wondering if Vicky was going to come back and making up with her. Vicky had just come through the door of the house with a solemn look on her face.

Helena and Sally were preparing for a nice family dinner with the four of them together, along with a few animal guests. One of Lola's other presents was a Yorkshire terrier dog, which would walk around the house and just be herself, it seemed that Lola's new pet was very quiet and obedient.

Vicky removed her coat and hung it up on the hanger, as she felt like a girl for the first time. Jason kissed her under the mistletoe which was the weirdest thing she had experienced in her life as a revolutionist because love was a foreign subject to her, even though one of the rules of being a domestic terrorist is to never let her emotions get to her.

Lola saw her sister, as she walked towards her with her new dog so she was scared that her sister could say one word that would break her down into tears like she did to fellow female students at her middle school.

"Hey, sister" Lola said as she patted her dog in the head

"Did you see Devon?" Vicky replied

"Yeah and he kissed me, disgusting nigga"

"I could see in your eyes that you like this guy"

"What about Jason?"

"He kissed me which was weird"

"Damn, it sister, your first Christmas kiss"

"Better not tell anyone"  
"Why are you scared?"

"I have a reputation to keep up" she said as she ruffled Lola's hair, as she and her dog went over to the table

Vicky was happy that there was no more bad blood between them, even though they were sisters; they were always going to fight. It was natural for siblings to have quarrels with each other. Lola was well mannered and respectful towards her older sister since she turned 12.

She was more mature than she was when she was eleven, she felt like she had just talked to a completely different girl than the one that moved into Woodcrest. Wild and uncontrollable. But she learned her lesson to use her street intelligence and math intellect for the greater good in life.

At the dinner table, it was the traditional Christmas dinner which was still instilled on the world, even when these old fashioned traditions had died out. It seemed that Vicky wasn't into the holiday season as much as the rest of the family is. This was going to be the first time that they were going to spend this holiday without their parents Antonio and Rosa-Rita.

Vicky realized that she was responsible for looking after her sister when their parents have died; it was all on her to teach her the proper ways of life and how to be a leader.

Vicky started to get annoyed by her grandmother Helena's face that she made at Sally when she started chatting about her worldwide travels, it seemed that Vicky loved that her white aunt was very adventurous and respectful towards all the cultures of the world, as one of her presents for her rebel niece was a sword from Japan which was an amazing make. Lola was listening to the new Sabrina Debb album on her IPod which was grandma's present for her.

"Vicky, are you OK" Sally asked nicely

"Its fine" Vicky replied as she finished eating

"I heard about Jason"

"It was mistletoe"

"Did you like it?" Helena said nicely, as she finished her dinner

"I don't know"

"It's not easy being a girl" Lola said sarcastically

"Jason does care about me"

"He does know a lot more about the revolution"

"What do you know Sally?"

"Well, Vicky I know that the government is very deceitful and lies to people to cover up their own mistakes"

"You only know because you went to an Ivy League school"

"You could make it into Yale or Princeton with that level of intelligence"

"It would be that I can learn the way of the system and make it better"

"Vicky, stop all that bullshit"

"It's okay, Helena, I like that Vicky has her own mind"

Meanwhile, when dinner was over. The sisters were cooped up in their room, as Vicky sat on the chair of the computer while Lola was on her knees.

The girls were watching _'Enter the Dragon' together_. It was one of Vicky's favorite movies of all time, as Bruce Lee was one of her influences when it came to martial arts and learning kung-fu to be a gold belt. She wanted to be a champion in the sport, as she felt like it was right for her. The younger sister ruffled Vicky's messy orange hair, as she liked it to be rough because she was against society and its expectations for girls.

Lola believed that Devon loved her, even though they were twelve years old. He was her best friend and the homie that she could trust but being the leader for a group of stupid black and Mexican niggas was hard so she felt that she had to be the one to teach them how to be smart and cunning to get their money instead of sloppy and idiotic.

Vicky started to ruffle Lola's hair, as she knew that her white hair with purple streaks was a thing that she liked about her sister, that she had her own style and identity. Different to what girls deemed normal.

She stroked her younger sister's hair. She was happy that Aunt Sally was the only white woman that she trusted because she was family. She knew a lot for an Ivy League graduate. Lola leaned against her sister's shoulder, as she felt a bit sleepy by leaning on her.

Vicky loved that Lola's hair was soft and fluffy. Vicky liked that her sister had learned to love her even though she was a revolutionary, as she retired as a domestic terrorist she still had a soft side which was only seen by the people she loved and cared about in the world.

_"I love you, Vicky" _Lola thought in her mind, as her sister replied "Me too". She felt like Lola was the only thing that made sense to her in a world that was full of lies and bullshit so she had to hang on for the sake of her little sister.

**_A/N: This is the last Boondocks story I will do but tune into Control, my last Heroes story!_**


End file.
